Star Gazing
by Cherry.Bunny.Rose
Summary: After returning from the future alongside Tsuna and his family, Haru finds herself in turmoil. In the future she is engaged, but not to Tsuna. Yamamoto is concerned and the heavens twinkle in anticipation. Will love blossom under the starry sky?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I apologize for the confusion first off, but there has been a lot of...well confusion pertaining to my original fic of Star Gazing**. **So here is what happened, I posted my story Star Gazing, then decided to turn it into a drabble fic but after I messed with the chapters so the story could follow a linear pattern, people got confused. So I decided to re-edit the whole of Star Gazing and post it as a new story, while leaving leaving Star Gazing: A YamaHaru Drabble as just a drabble, now known as A YamaHaru Drabble. Don't worry for all of you who are following my drabbles they will still be updated but as this is a completed story, it will not be updated anymore. Anyway please enjoy! A full and detailed explanation will be posted in A YamaHaru Drabble.**

* * *

**Star Gazing**

* * *

As the burning sun vanished over the distant horizon vibrant colors erupted all across the sky. Reds, oranges, yellows, pinks, and the vaguest hint of purple stained the sky like watercolors on a canvas. From the outer edge of the sky lined in black to the inner rims of molten orange surrounding the sun's resting place, the colors changed and shifted as the black of night began to consume the day. Purple tinted blue slowly bled into the brighter colors surrounding the setting sun as twilight settled in. Dark blue began to consume the purple and only the faintest hints of pinkish orange remained as evidence of the once vibrant sunset. Finally the night, littered with glimmering stars, swallowed the whole of Namimori.

A young girl of fourteen years and chocolate colored eyes watched as this unfolded with a kind of dazed curiosity. Her seemingly blank and unfocused eyes took in every second of the glorious sunset and yet could not believe its magnificence. All her life she had seen the rising and setting sun, the lazy clouds, and the glowing moon but today was different as the only thing she had gazed upon for long time were concrete walls.

* * *

For weeks she had lived deep underground, inside the Vongola base unable to see the sky, nine years and six months in the future no less. At first she had known nothing of the Millefiore or Byakuran; she only knew that Tsuna-san and his friends were fighting for their lives and that they were getting seriously hurt in the process. However, despite all the uncertainty and fear, she bravely smiled in their presence and cooked them meals and took care of the children. She tried her best not to cry in front of them like she had when they first arrived, but opted instead to hide in one of the storage rooms and bawl like a newborn.

The stress and anxiety soon affected her physically; her skin paled and she became thinner. Worry lines had permanently etched themselves into her skin as the beginnings of crow's feet, which no other living being could see save for her and perhaps those had seen her face up close before her journey to the future. Her hands now held three small scars on them, two on the right and one on the left, from her failed attempts at mincing. The skin on her left forearm was slightly rougher than the other from the time that Lambo had been playing in the kitchen and some miso soup had been upset. Other than that, there had been no significant damage done to Haru Miura.

The Vongola Decimo and his family, including Haru, returned from the future two days ago and she hadn't seen or spoken with any of them since. Not on purpose of course, but according to her parents disappearing for several days warranted a long and thorough grounding. No going out of the house, no cell phones, no visitors, ect. So Haru had spent the last couple days making new costumes for the Midori Theater Fest to make up for lost time. She also did everything she could to appease her parents so as to shorten her sentence. She rose early every morning and made them breakfast with her newly acquired cooking skills. She listened avidly to her father's lectures on the Law of Detachment and sipped tea with her mother while she sewed new additions on her Namahage costume. In truth she was glad she got to spend time with her family, though she missed Tsuna-san and the others. She particularly missed Kyoko, Bianchi, Fuuta, I-pin, and Lambo. They had all grown closer as they relied on one another for strength in the future.

By the second day of her confinement Haru desperately wanted to see them all, so she begged her parents to allow her to visit them if only for a day. It helped that she made a double layer chocolate cake to soften them up a bit. They caved and she was free for the next twenty-four hours. The next morning she sang quietly to herself as she packed a large bento for the six of them and two lollipops for Lambo-chan and I-pin-chan. She briefly considered packing more in case she saw Tsuna-san and the rest of the boys, but decided against it as she and Kyoko could always make more food. She pulled up her favorite boots and ran outside, shouting a farewell behind her.

She radiated happiness and her smile was brighter than a thousand suns, causing passersby to stop and stare at the pretty brunette as she weaved her way through the crowded streets. She stopped briefly at her favorite cake shop, even though it wasn't Haru Appreciation Day, and grabbed two strawberry cream cakes for her and Kyoko. She then began her trek to Tsuna-san's house where she was most likely to find them all.

Along the way she found herself at the bridge where Tsuna-san her saved her from drowning after Gokudera blasted her off the bridge. _Hmph, Aho-dera! _Nonetheless she found herself blushing at the memory of her beloved Tsuna-san, clad in nothing but boxers, pulling her out of the river and shouting something to the equivalent of "_I'll save Haru with my Dying Will!" _ This was the place where it all began, where she first decided to become a mafia boss's wife, Tsuna's wife.

_It seems so long ago and so foolish too. _

She knew. She knew where Tsuna-san's heart lay. Tsuna only had eyes for Kyoko-chan.

All the excitement and anticipation drained out of her and she felt as if she was coming off a high. Her arms ached from carrying the bento and her legs were sore from running. Her vision blurred as tears clouded her vision. Afraid of breaking down right then and there, Haru managed to find her way to the grassy hill that slopped down into the man-made river that the bridge passed over. There she promptly fell on her back and stared at the sky.

Haru honestly meant to get up and continue on her way to Tsuna's house but she found that she couldn't quite face them yet. Not yet. She needed…Time? Space? A giant black hole to destroy the world so she wouldn't have to deal with her stupid heart? Sighing dramatically, Haru found herself staring at the empty spaces between her fingers, in particular the space surrounding her ring finger. Half-suppressed memories flashed in her mind's eye.

A week after arriving in the future Tsuna-san and Bianchi had escorted her back to her parent's house. In her room she found something so devastating that she couldn't even register its significance and shoved the information deep in her mind, hoping that she would forget about it completely. But it would not be so easily forgotten. After all how could a girl forget what her engagement ring looks like.

Haru groaned and curled up on her side burying her face in her hands. _Her engagement ring_. In the future she was getting married but not to Tsuna-san. For there was also a picture sitting next to the little velvet box, a horrifyingly revealing picture, of her future hubby. At the time the idea that anyone could be her boyfriend, much less her fiancé, other than Tsuna was so foreign she immediately slammed the picture face down and rushed from the room thinking desperately of Tsuna-san and dinner. And so she determinedly forgot about the ring, the picture, and _him_. Or at the very least mentally took a sledgehammer to her thoughts every time they turned in that particular direction.

Haru stirred from her musings as her stomach growled. Sitting up she realized that the sun was already beginning to set and that she had been lying there staring at the sky for least five hours and she was starving. _Hahi, that's too bad I completely forgot about Koyko-chan and the others. _Glancing at her ring finger once more, she quickly shook her head in annoyance. The food was still good so at least it wouldn't go to waste. She polished off every single morsel of food she brought, lollipops and all. Full and partially content she settled back in the grass and continued to watch the sky as the sun sunk slowly in the west.

* * *

Haru supposed she should be cold considering the fact that it barely rose above forty at night, but she couldn't concentrate on her body. Her eyes were glued to the heavens, transfixed by the heavenly bodies scattered about the inky sky. To her, the sky at night was just an endless black room dotted with softly glowing candles. She imagined herself walking through the dark, dark room lighting candles along the way and for each candle she imagined the faces of one of her friends and family. Slowly but surely she filled the empty void with the light of her love for her friends. However, out of all the candles she lit she only carried one with her and when she gazed into its flame _his_ face appeared.

_Yamamoto Takeshi._

Haru bolted up from her horizontal position on the ground and wildly gazed around as she was momentarily confused as to where she was in the universe. She sighed softly in relief when she realized that she must have fallen asleep. Memories of her dream washed over her and left Haru blushing slightly. _Hahi? Why is Haru blushing…it was only a dream…only Yamamoto-san_. This only deepened the color of the roses blossoming across her face. The moon was nearly at its peak and if she didn't return home soon her parents would lengthen her imprisonment. Haru breathed deeply and hauled herself to her feet.

Her skin looked luminescent under the moonlight causing her burn mark and scars to stand out. She ran the pad of her index finger across each mark remembering, remembering all that she had learned in the future, about herself and Tsuna-san. Big, warm, salty tears rolled down her face and neck. Haru didn't bother to wipe them away, after all no one could see her. She reached up and pulled her hair out of it's usual ponytail and ran her fingers through the soft tendrils. Satisfied with her grooming she turned around was about to gather her things and head home when she realized that she had an audience.

There at the top of the hill was her future fiancé, Yamamoto Takeshi, and his eyes had the strangest look in them.

* * *

**Many thanks to all my readers who have been so patient with me. Take a look at A YamaHaru Drabble if you're interested.**

**Oh and thank you Garowyn for adding me to Spring Rain. It's about time you got the credit you deserve =) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Gazing**

* * *

Chapter II

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi wasn't one for words. In fact, he didn't have a single poetic bone in his body. He was warrior, a natural hit-man, someone who learned on instinct. And until recently he knew exactly who he was and what he would do with his life. He would lead Namimori to the nationals, attend college, enter the majors, eventually settle down, run his father's sushi shop, and someday teach his kids how to play baseball. Simple enough.

Then he met Tsuna and the others. Ever since, things had become complicated.

He loved his friends. He would die for them in a split second. He would live for them as well, for he knew his death would be more of a hindrance than an asset. He would fight. Even forsake his pride as a swordsman and a baseball player. It was a blessing to have such great friends. He believed that…truly.

However, it still didn't change the fact that everything…was different. Since the events of the future, everyone had been making a valiant effort to conform themselves to their old lives and habits. As far as outward appearances were concerned they had succeeded. But Yamamoto saw the differences in his beloved nakama. Their once bright and hopeful eyes now held a shadow of solemnity. When they fought, their fiery resolve had hardened a bit to steel. They had grown.

It was rather sad actually. He knew he had changed as well. The most notable change was he never went anywhere without Shigure Kintoki. It actually alarmed his fellow baseball club members as they feared it meant he was leaving the baseball team to join the kendo club. It had taken a whole hour after practice that day to placate his teammates, and as he was walking home he questioned himself as to the reason he never parted with the katana.

He couldn't find a suitable answer. Was he afraid? _No, not really_. Did he feel the need to be prepared, should a new enemy arise? _Yes, definitely, but he really didn't need to sleep with the damn thing._ Habit? _Perhaps, he had maintained his routine from the time he spent within the Vongola's underground base._ Had it become a security blanket of sorts? _NO, definitely not…he hoped._

Yamamoto knew he wouldn't be able to answer the question logically, but he did know, was how he felt when he was parted from his family's sword. Anxious. Jumpy. Naked. He became a bit frightened when he realized how much these emotions affected him and their intensity. So, he resolved to keep the katana within a ten foot radius of him at all times.

_Crap, that's just like a security blanket isn't it?_ Yamamoto smiled mirthlessly. He hoped that other than his new…well "problem", he hadn't changed too drastically. So he had new scars, both physical and mental, it was no big deal. He was no worse for wear, and their futures were secure, bright and full of possibilities once again.

_New scars, new dreams, new bonds; all stronger than their predecessors. _

His train of thought abruptly derailed as he glanced around the unfamiliar streets he had wandered into. Yamamoto grinned at the empty sidewalk before him and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. He had no idea where he was. So lost in thought he might've even passed right by his house without even noticing. Quickly scanning the surrounding area for a familiar landmark his light brown eyes settled on an overpass which lead to Tsuna's house.

His footsteps echoed rather loudly in the otherwise silent alleyways. The houses around him were dark and empty. The place was littered with dark shadowy areas that were ideal for an ambush. Yamamoto wasn't worried. Fifty paces to the east there was a phone both, should he need to call for help. He was less than a hundred paces from the bridge where he would have the advantage in a fight. He was three paces away from the center of the road and four paces away from the wall, giving him enough room to maneuver himself should he be cornered or surrounded.

Yamamoto's senses heightened as adrenaline pumped throughout his body. Two streets over a man was stumbling home, most likely drunk judging from his uneven steps. There was a cat on the roof of the house behind the condo to his immediate right. A light breeze knocked some trash into the street behind him. He sensed no threat. Though he relaxed somewhat the adrenaline was slow to leave his system.

Then he heard it. The sound of rain, it was unmistakable to the ears of the Rain Guardian. Yet there was not a cloud to be seen in the brilliant night sky. Curious he approached the bank that lead down to the man-made river. As he drew nearer his sharp eyes instantly fell upon a small figure.

It was a girl. She was crying.

He knew who she was. After all he had studied her back countless times as she cooked for him and the rest of the guardians. It was immensely comforting to see her again. He felt warm inside, but his chest tightened as she sniffled. He was about to make a move towards her, but she was faster. Her slim hand reached up and tugged her soft brown hair down from its classic ponytail.

All of his senses zeroed in on his lovely friend. His sensitive nose picked up on the faint scent of vanilla and grass as she ran her hands through her hair. His eyes traced the gentle curves of her body and admired the way her skin glowed under the moon. He listened intently to the sound of her breathing and the faint pulse of her heart. His hands itched to caress the delicate curve of her neck and then fist his hands in her soft locks. He even wondered briefly what she would taste like.

She was a vision.

She was his _friend_.

He tried to emphasize that last thought but for some reason it didn't quite ring as true as it should have. So he greedily drank in the sight of her. Waves of comforting nostalgia broke over the baseball player. It had only been two days since he last saw her but it felt much longer.

During their time in the underground Vongola base he and Haru developed a bit of a routine together. He was an early riser and as such he usually had to wait until lunch to eat, but Haru got wind of his early morning activities somehow, and began rising even earlier than him to make breakfast. When he asked her why, her face colored and she quickly excused her actions by rambling on about healthy diets and working hard so she wouldn't fall behind, he hadn't been listening but he liked the shade of pink that dusted her features.

He missed her food. He missed _her._

Haru suddenly turned and her watery gaze caught his own. All of his musings ceased. Worry and affection for his friend surged in his gut as well as a strange and foreign urge to just…hold her. He decided not to act on this new feeling and opted instead for his customary greeting,

"Yo!"

* * *

**Hi there, read and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Star Gazing**

* * *

Chapter III

* * *

_Smiles that blossom _

_Across your face_

_Pluck the strings of my heart._

_Such strange chords,_

_Never have I felt _

_Music such as this,_

_Fill my veins to capacity._

_Ah, love _

_Will you smile again?_

* * *

To say that Haru Miura was shocked would be a vast understatement. She was dumbfounded. Frozen. Flabbergasted. It was quite obvious the universe was having a hysterical fit somewhere at that very moment. Though she had secretly hoped to run into him when she arrived at Tsuna-san's house…well this wasn't the situation she had hoped for. Right now her emotions were raw and for the life of her, Haru could not remember a single person who had seen her so vulnerable.

The irony of the situation was not lost on her. Her strange and prophetic dream coupled with the turmoil which raged within her was enough to warrant a little divine intervention. Just enough to push her closer towards the man who would one day pop the question. What better bonding experience than this to bring the two of them closer?

Haru felt as though she was watching the two of them on a screen. In the span of several seconds she stepped back from herself and saw how this single moment would lead to many more moments between the two of them. Co-creating a series of events and outcomes that would eventually lead to the horrific future they had so recently saved. It could only be described as the strange feeling one gets while reading a prequel to a novel, and past events are revealed that somehow connect to seemingly unrelated plot twists in the original novel. That somewhat giddy "Ahh, so that's why…" moment.

Did this mean the future was unavoidable? Had nothing changed?

Unbidden despair and…elation filled Haru's already confused heart. Despair, because she feared for herself and her friends. Elation, because for some odd reason the idea of marrying Yamamoto sent little tremors of warmth up and down her spine. Pain and pleasure were battling for dominance in her weary heart. The contradicting emotions were too much; she wasn't used to feeling so deeply and it was beginning to manifest itself as a physical reaction.

The lump in her throat grew to the point where breathing had become a herculean task. Her chest heaved painfully as she tried to acquire the oxygen her body so desperately needed. She knew he was speaking to her but she couldn't process what he was saying. Why couldn't she stop crying? Though her vision was blurred Haru could see Yamamoto-san smiling at her and talking animatedly. His mouth curled upwards almost impossibly while his teeth flashed in the moonlight. Clear, caramel colored eyes, were gazing down at her with such warmth and affection. It broke her.

A high pitched sob escaped the vice on her throat as Haru buried her face in her hands. Distantly she realized Yamamoto was moving towards her and calling her name. Damn, she didn't want him to see her like this. She didn't want any of them to see her like this. She tried to move away from the approaching male only to realize that her knees were trembling so badly, she lost her footing.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. As she fell to the ground Yamamoto somehow positioned himself underneath her and wrapped his arms around her torso. She collapsed heavily against him. Clutching the front of his shirt to gain some balance, Haru buried her face in Yamamoto's chest, crying in earnest and inhaling his scent. She could feel his muscles contracting under her touch and his heartbeat clamored right next to her ear. He seemed ridged and a little uncomfortable with the situation. Oh, Kami-sama what on earth was she doing? Here Yamamoto was, probably out for a midnight stroll, and he just so happened to find her and she starts bawling and clinging to him.

Of course he was uncomfortable. More importantly he was probably concerned for her. If there was one thing she hated more than Gokudera, it was worrying her loved ones unnecessarily. Poor Yamamoto! Didn't he and the other Guardians have enough on their plate without having to worry about silly old Haru? Not that Yamamoto would ever complain. He was so kind, so forgiving it was almost unbearable.

Carefully she loosened her hold on Yamamoto's shirt and gave a soft push hoping he would understand that he could let go of her. No response. Though it terrified her, she raised her eyes to meet his own. What she saw sent a torrent shivers throughout her body; whether they good or bad remained unclear to her. His clear and straightforward gaze was fixed on her with such intensity and care. He seemed to have no intention of ever letting her go. Their chests flush against one another and his strong arms encircling her into the cocoon of his body, subtly pulling her closer and closer. She felt small and fragile compared to him.

Haru supposed she was.

They were so close now, their breaths intermingling in the space between them. Yamamoto's lips were parted slightly and his gaze was hooded. Haru wondered if he was going to kiss her. Butterflies erupted in the pit of her stomach at the thought. Did she want him to kiss her? An interesting thought considering she was certain she was in love with Tsuna-san. It was certainly distracting enough and the tightness in her chest was beginning to lessen as she imagined the way his lips would feel against hers.

But…

* * *

Yamamoto was in heaven. It was as simple as that. Haru's soft form melded perfectly with his own and a few things had become clear to him as the shudders that had been rocking his small friend became faint, and then died down completely.

1.) He really hated to see her so upset.

2.) He really, really wanted to know what was ailing her so he could fix it.

3.) He really, really, really wanted to kiss her and then some.

When he started talking to her after greeting the pretty brunette, he was a little panicked to see Haru actually fall to her knees sobbing. Gathering her in his arms, there was nothing he could do except hold her until she calmed down. Long minutes passed as Haru clung to him and sobbed. She was soft yet the bumps of her spine were prominent underneath his fingertips. In fact sharp edges jutted out all over her body and Yamamoto cringed with ache and worry for her. Wasn't she eating enough? Why weren't her parents forcing her to eat? Hadn't anyone been to check on her?

Instinctively, Yamamoto pulled her closer and closer to him. He wanted to protect her; from the mafia, from himself and Tsuna, even from the world. So he held her and enfolded her small frame into his embrace so as to shield her with his body.

He had a feeling as to the cause of her distress and it wasn't something he could fix. He could only hope that she would forgive him and the other members of the Vongola Decimo's family for all the pain and worry they had caused.

Yamamoto felt the gentle tap Haru had given him. He supposed it meant she wanted to be released, but he wasn't quite ready to let go of her yet. Haru shifted in his lap, sending waves of warmth and pleasure down into his gut. Their eyes met and Yamamoto was shocked. Normally her gaze was filled with laughter and merriment, but now she just looked sad. As if she was apologizing for her outburst. There was nothing for her to be sorry for, not a goddamn thing!

The longer he stared into her chocolate colored eyes the more her body shook. However, these were an entirely different kind of shakes. He knew it from the deepening blush on her cheeks and the quickening of her heart. He would have grinned in masculine triumph had he not also found himself lowering his lips longingly towards hers.

Back to his third realization, he really wanted to kiss his beloved friend.

Just as Haru's utterly touchable mouth was a breath away, Yamamoto raised his lips and swept them across her forehead. Pulling back slightly he saw her dazed and confused expression and he couldn't help but smile. She looked so cute like this. Giving in to his earlier urge Yamamoto raised his hand and ran it through her hair in a comforting gesture. It was full and thick, smooth to the touch and vanilla once again teased his nose. Despite his raging hormones, Yamamoto knew better than to take advantage of the situation.

"Um, Yamamoto-san…c-could you please let Haru g-go" Yamamoto stilled his ministrations as she spoke in a quiet and stuttering voice. He knew that as a friend, he should have released her long ago but he still couldn't, or rather wouldn't do it. His instincts told him to hold on and as far as he was concerned, that was enough.

"Now, now; why on earth would I do that?" Haru looked startled by his response but nonetheless unfazed.

"Because it's improper to treat a lady this way!" she pouted.

"Huh? You mean you're not enjoying it?"

She turned a lovely shade of red, but Yamamoto couldn't tell if it was because of embarrassment or outrage.

"Of course not! Haru's in love with Tsuna-san and Haru wouldn't be so unfaithful as to enjoy sitting in another man's lap! Baka Yamamoto! Baka! Baka! BAKA! "

Apparently both.

She started to beat his chest for effect but it might as well have been the fluttering of butterfly's wings to the hardened warrior above her .

"Hai, whatever you say. But at least its warmer this way, don't you agree?" For emphasis he pulled her body closer.

Haru resembled a fish with her wide eyes and mouth opening and closing soundlessly as she tried to speak. Yamamoto wondered when he began to find teasing her to be so much fun.

"Yamamoto-san…" Haru hid her face; she seemed to be struggling with her words a bit.

"What is it?"

"You really stink."

Ah, that's right his team had been badgering him so he didn't get the chance to shower when he was at Namimori-chuu.

"Oh, oh…gomen ne Haru!"

Yamamoto loosened his hold on her and gently pushed her back so she sat facing him. He couldn't help but grin at his folly. He had thought that Haru…well he hoped that Haru had enjoyed their embrace as well. Oh well, he enjoyed it and she seemed to be alright. At least she wasn't running towards the nearest police station so as to have him arrested.

Instead she merely gazed up at him with trusting eyes and a silly expression on her face as she pinched her nose. Kami-sama she was adorable!

"Ne, Yamamoto-san what are you doing up so late?"

Huh? Oh that's right he was at practice and got lost.

"Star gazing," he replied.

"Is that so? They're really beautiful tonight."

Haru turned her gaze towards the heavens and seemed to lose herself in them. Yamamoto was fine with that; he was content just looking at her. The silence stretched comfortably between them but Haru was never one for silence.

"Look, look Yamamoto-san! It's Orion's belt! Oh, wait that's a satellite. Hmm, is it over there?" Haru bounced excitedly on the ground between his legs as she traced the sky with her slender fingers.

Yamamoto couldn't tell one way or another as far as stars were concerned. But he was glad she seemed to be herself again. If Haru was happy, then he was happy. It wasn't as if he was _in _love with her but he did love her. He loved all of his friends,they were his family. However his more amorous attentions towards Haru were something he didn't wish to explore, not yet anyway. If he had his way he would spend the rest of his life getting to know her, cherishing her, and loving her as she was meant to be loved.

He needed to know what happened to her.

"Haru…" he spoke with as much solemnity as he could muster.

"Huh? What's wrong Yamamoto-san?"

"Why were you crying?" Blunt and to the point; he did not excel in the area of subtly.

"Yamamoto-san, Haru would really rather…"

"Tell me," he cut her off.

"BUT, it's really none of Yamamoto-san's business why Haru was…"

At this point Haru was beginning to shift away from Yamamoto. He didn't like it. Reaching out he placed his large calloused hand in her hair, once again drawing her back to him. Tilting her chin up so he could see her eyes, he tried to encourage her.

"Haru…I am your friend. Please tell me what's wrong!"

She looked like she was about to cry. Her eyes darkened and shone twice as brightly in the moonlight. Lower lip quivering and fists clenched so tightly they turned white; Yamamoto wondered if he was doing the right thing by pressing her this way. When she spoke again he grimaced in pain as well.

"I miss Yuni-chan! I miss our old life! I wish we never went to the future! It's unfair! We weren't ready; none of us were ready for something like that! Why? Why did something like that happen to us so early on?" Haru's voice rose to a shriek and tears were overflowing down her cheeks. The extent of her emotions was reveled by the lack of "Haru" in her speech.

Yamamoto didn't know what to say to his friend. He agreed with her on all accounts. However there was nothing to be done except live on. She was venting all that was held in during their time in the future he suspected. It was to be expected. Still, it did nothing to ease his worry for her.

Haru's ragged and uneven breathing was beginning to calm. Her voice sounded hoarse from shouting,

"Gomen ne sai, Yamamoto-san you shouldn't have to see Haru like this." She chuckled to herself in a self deprecating way.

"Haru will be fine, don't worry!" Smartly wiping her tears away she made a move to stand but Yamamoto would have none of it.

Grasping her wrists in a gentle but firm hold he all but yanked her down. This time Haru didn't resist as she willingly warped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his collar. Yamamoto held her close and rested his chin on the crown of her head.

"Haru is…Haru is really, really sorry." Her muffled voice reached his ears. I-it's just, well, it's just that Haru isn't used to feeling so much, Haru doesn't know what to do."

Yamamoto knew how she felt. It seemed as though every single emotion he had ever felt before their trip to the future was shallow and trivial. Due to their limited experience in life, the feelings they had then were mere shadows of their full potential. Yes, he felt disappointment and sadness when his team lost its scrimmages; but it was nothing in comparison to the gut wrenching disappointment he felt in himself when they lost Choice. Nor could the sadness he felt before even compete with the grief of knowing his father was dead…and there was nothing he could do prevent it.

As far as what to do about said emotions, well they just had to learn to live with them somehow; and it wasn't as if they were alone for they had each other. No matter how Tsuna felt about being a mafia boss they were still a Family. The Vongola Decimo's Family. None of them were struggling alone and Haru needed to know that.

"Haru, listen close 'kay?" Haru nodded in affirmation signaling that she was listening.

"I don't know what's in store for us in the future. All I know is we're still here…alive and well. So I guess what I'm trying to say is…it's kinda pointless to worry 'bout stuff that hasn't happened yet. And we're all gonna be there for each other…"

He paused briefly considering his next utterance. The implications would not go unnoticed by her, but at this point he didn't care. He sighed.

"…I'm gonna be here for you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the others. I want to see you smiling again so I'm gonna try to make you laugh everyday for as long as I live…I promise; and I know you'll be there for everyone too. So…onegai, no more crying. Onegai."

Haru's form had stilled and her voice barely rose above a whisper. "Hai."

For an indeterminable amount of time they sat there in one another's arms. The moon had long since left its peak and it was beginning to sink towards the horizon. Cold winds were widely known in Namimori as the heralds of autumn; and as they ghosted across Yamamoto's back he knew that he needed to get himself and Haru home before they froze. Without any warning to the prone figure in his embrace he snaked one of his arms under her legs and stood abruptly. Holding her bridal style and soundly ignoring her protests he began to trek up the hill.

* * *

Haru's protests were half-hearted at best. The cold and the late hour of the night saw to that. Not to mention her mental and emotional exhaustion after her outburst. So with only a tint of pink coloring her features she allowed herself to relax in his arms, resting her head against his shoulder. She felt infinitely better after hearing Yamamoto's reassurance. From the sound of it she just found herself a lifelong guardian and friend. Perhaps that was the reason they were getting married. It didn't matter though, like he said it was pointless to worry about things that haven't happened yet.

The only thing that mattered was the present.

Haru was smiling to herself as gentle waves of exhaustion broke against her consciousness. Drowsily she raised her eyes to Yamamoto's face as she regarded him. He was optimistic and determined with a strong heart and steely resolve, unwaveringly loyal too. He was handsome in an ordinary way; however manhood was sure to sharpen his features. Tall and covered in sinewy muscle he was definitely an athlete in every sense of the word. But what Haru liked best was his smile, his warm and gentle smile which exuded benevolence.

Yup…Haru could fall for him. Very, very easily.

Haru's thoughts were becoming less coherent but there was one last thing she wanted to say to him before she lost consciousness entirely.

"Yamamoto-san…there's something that Haru thinks she should tell you. It-it's about something Haru saw in the future…Haru was-"

"Aa, I know." Yamamoto intervened.

EH?

* * *

**Well here you go the last chapter! R&R **


End file.
